PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Administrative Core, will provide for overall direction, coordination, and administration of the Case GI SPORE. The Administrative Core will include: The SPORE Principal Investigator (Core Director), the SPORE Co-Principal Investigator (Core Co-Director), and the SPORE Administrative Coordinator. The Administrative Core will oversee the functioning of: the SPORE Executive Committee, the SPORE Internal Advisory Board, the SPORE External Advisory Board, and the SPORE Patient Advocates Advisory Board. It will be responsible for facilitating, coordinating, stimulating, monitoring and maintaining scientific and financial oversight for all SPORE activities. It will provide the central forum for interaction among all SPORE components and all SPORE faculty. It will provide the central mechanism for monitoring progress and evaluating performance of all SPORE components. It will provide the coordinating mechanism between the SPORE faculty and the SPORE Internal and External Advisory Boards. And it will provide the mechanism for one of the key functions of the SPORE, the decision on when to re-allocate SPORE funds. The Administrative Core will maintain liaison between the GI SPORE, the Case Comprehensive Cancer Center, and the School of Medicine leadership, as well as with external organizations including NCI, other GI SPOREs and the SPORE community in general. Core responsibilities will include: Oversee conduct of all SPORE activities; Convene monthly meetings of the SPORE Executive Committee; Coordinate twice yearly progress presentations of all SPORE components to the Executive Committee; Organize twice yearly meetings and SPORE progress reviews by the SPORE Internal Advisory Board; Organize annual visits and SPORE progress reviews by the SPORE External Advisory Board; Oversee administration, coordination, and quality assessment of all SPORE Core Facilities; Coordinate all SPORE seminars and the SPORE annual retreat; Organize and coordinate meetings of the SPORE Patient Advocate Advisory Board Coordinate solicitation and evaluation of developmental research awards and career enhancement awards; Oversee management and accounting of grant funds; assure monthly reconciliation of all accounts; Assure compliance and maintain documents for all institutional regulatory requirements for human experimentation, animal utilization, toxic material and safety training and utilization; Ensure compliance and coordination with all SPORE reporting regulations; Manage all intellectual property affairs arising from SPORE-sponsored research; Represent the SPORE in interactions with other Centers, Departments, and the School of Medicine; Coordinate and assure participation of the Case GI SPORE in National SPORE meetings.